Is This a Motive? Kyouko Kirigiri's greatest challenge!
by KyoukoLove1
Summary: A short parody fan-fiction written from the perspective of pre-game Shuichi Saihara, who also writes fan-fiction.


"Is This a Motive? Kyouko Kirigiri's greatest challenge!"

[ By Shuichi Saihara]

[ Hello and welcome back to another Kyouko Kirigiri fic! Please read and comment and like it, and also give me a plus HOPE vote on please. More Kyouko Kirigiri fics to come! Also I do commissions, my screen name is KyoukoLove1 so just ask me if you want something, although I won't do any stories if Kyouko isn't in them. Anyway in this fic Monokuma gets tired of Kyouko and tries to stop her from solving mysteries. I won't give away what happens but it's really cool, so read on! ]

Kyouko Kirigiri was the most talented and beautiful student in the entire class of 78. her hair was purple and beautiful. Her eyes were strong and full of wisdom. As the Ultimate Detective, she was of course naturally brilliant and able to keep her wits about her, even when faced with life or death situations.

Of course, that was a secret to everyone except for her. Everyone in the class of 78 had lost their memories and were trapped inside Hope's Peak academy, including her, except that she still remembered what her talent was. She kept it a secret because she didn't know who to trust, and also it brought back painful memories of her father when she thought about it.

This didn't stop her from investigating all of the murder scenes every time a murder happened - she collected all the evidence and clues and solved the murders before anyone else. She let Makoto think that he solved them though, because everyone liked him better for some reason.

"Give up Monokuma," Kyouko said as she solved the latest mystery and found The Blackened in the class trial. "No matter what you do, I'll always solve every mystery. I'll even solve the mystery of who you are and who's behind this evil plan!" She pointed at Monokuma when she said this. Monokuma was eating honey.

"Yeah Monokuma!" Makoto Naegi said, backing Kyouko up. He was boring but he always supported Kyouko, which made up for that. "You can't stop the power of our friendship! No matter what motives you give us, we won't do what you want!"

Mondo was screaming in the background because he was getting executed.

"We'll just see about that!" Monokuma said. He threw his honey jar to the ground because he was pissed off. Some of the honey splattered on Kyouko's boot but she wiped it off. "Kyouko Kirigiri isn't going to be able to help you next time!"

"What do you mean!?" Makoto asked. "You can't do anything to Kyouko, that's against the rules!" It was true; Monokuma couldn't kill anyone because that was against the rules.

Monokuma smiled and laughed. "The rules say I can't kill anyone! That doesn't mean I can't mess with people! Puhuhu!"

"Dammit!" Makoto angered and gritted his teeth, holding up his fist. Makoto got upset all the time but Kyouko always kept her cool and had to calm everyone down all the time.

"Settle down, Makoto. Whatever Monokuma tries, it won't stop us."

Everyone returned to their dormitory. They were sad because another person in their class got executed, and they were all mad at Monokuma. They were feeling despair and if something didn't change soon, there would probably be another murder. Kyouko went around to every student and gave them encouragement - she knew exactly what to say to each person to keep them from falling into despair.

"You're so good at talking to everyone, Kyouko," Makoto said.

"It's just a matter of being able to analyze the situation and knowing what to say," Kyouko responded, brushing her hair back.

Suddenly Monokuma appeared and from a secret passageway and walked up to Kyouko and Makoto. The Ultimate Detective had stopped Monokuma's plans once again, but Monokuma acted like he was up to something.

"What do you want, Monokuma?" Kyouko cooly asked, glaring at Monokuma.

"This!" Monokuma said and tossed a smoke bomb at her. Smoke filled up the room and Kyouko and Makoto started coughing while Monokuma laughed.

"Urgh! You stupid bear!" Makoto whined, coughing on the smoke and starting to cry.

Kyouko started to feel funny. Her body was changing. This wasn't normal smoke! This was Monokuma gas! The two kept coughing until the gas cleared and Kyouko looked down to see that her belly was huge. She looked like she was 9 months pregnant. And that's because she was!

"What!?" Kyouko shouted, surprised but still keeping her cool even though she was pregnant now.

"Ha ha ha!" Monokuma laughed. "Let's see you solve murders now! I hit you with my special Monokuma Pregnancy Gas! You'll be too busy being bloated and hormonal to solve mysteries now!"

"Monokuma, you asshole!" Makoto said.

Kirigiri stepped forward and almost fell over because she was the size of a blimp and her boobs were bigger too. "If you think this is going to stop me, you're wrong! I won't fall into despair. The fact that I'm pregnant now just makes me want to fight against you even more for the sake of my unborn child!"

"WHAT" Monokuma said.

"That's right," Makoto agreed, holding Kyouko close and rubbing her belly. "We'll stop your plan, and then I'll take care of the baby with Kyouko, just like a real couple!" Makoto stopped and blushed a little bit, looking into Kyouko's eyes. "That is, if you want to, Kyouko."

Kyouko stared back into Makoto's eyes and smiled. "I don't have to be an Ultimate Detective to see that you'd be a wonderful father. But now's not the time to talk about that. We have to stop Monokuma and solve the mystery of this school."

"Yeah" Makoto said.

Monokuma started screaming and going ape-shit. He was super pissed off that his plan failed again! He stomped off and flipped off Kyouko on his way out. In her secret room, Junko threw darts at a dartboard with Kyouko's picture on it. "I'll get you next time, Kirigiri!"

As Monokuma left, Makoto and Kyouko kissed and they went back to their dorm rooms. Later, Kyouko was in her dorm thinking about what to name the baby. She decided to name it "Mystery" because it reminded her of what she needed to solve in order to escape and also because it was a pretty name. Then she went to sleep and smiled and dreamed of Makoto.

[ So there you have it, I hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for Chapter 2 where Kyouko has to solve a murder and do a class trial even though she's about to be a mother! I won't be writing anymore for a while because I have to go to DanganCon and I have to go in cosplay this time because I got kicked out of the last one for no good reason. See you there! ]


End file.
